


A Frozen Christmas Tale

by KnightOfValor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Elsa's Ice Palace, Gen, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfValor/pseuds/KnightOfValor
Summary: It’s that time of year in Arendelle once again!  After enjoying her birthday celebration, Elsa takes a moment to reflect.  And after all Anna has done for her, Elsa wants to make sure Anna’s Christmas is even more special than ever this year.  Olaf pays her a visit while she’s thinking of the perfect gift and together they come up with what they hope will be a very memorable Christmas for Anna.Note: Takes place during the Christmas after Frozen II.
Kudos: 4





	A Frozen Christmas Tale

“That was a great party.” Elsa giggled to herself as she passed the once lively ballroom.

She cast out a gentle sigh as she made her way to her old bedroom. Once inside, she strolled over to the triangle mullion window and sat on the long window seat. Night had fallen and Elsa was just gazing out into the starry sky.

Elsa turned her eyes from the sky, glancing down at her chest. She pushed a thick lock of her long platinum hair off the velvety blue material of her holiday dress. There, in the soft light of her room, she saw the locket Anna had just given her a few hours ago. Elsa opened it and inside was a tiny painted portrait of her with Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven. “The artist should be commended for painting such a small picture of everyone.”

Anna’s words echoed in Elsa’s mind – _I hope you like this locket, Elsa. You can wear it and look inside anytime you feel like you’re far from your friends and family. Just remember, you’ll always have a home in Arendelle._

Elsa smiled as the love of Anna’s words warmed her heart. “Anna…”

There was a soft knock at Elsa’s bedroom door. At first she wasn’t even sure she heard it, then it sounded again, louder. “Come in.”

The door handle clicked open and Olaf’s familiar chuckle filled the air. “Elsa! Here you are.”

“Oh, hi, Olaf.” She blinked. “Shouldn’t you be with the others?” Elsa greeted Olaf with a warm smile as he scampered over to her.

He shared her cheerful smile and gave her one of his own. “I _was_ with them, but I started to wonder…what happened to the birthday girl?”

Elsa tittered and her rosy cheeks turned a shade brighter. “Oh, I just wanted a moment to myself.”

Olaf hopped up onto the window seat with her. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” He snickered. “Some times we all need a little time alone. But you’d think on your birthday, you would want to be with everyone.”

Elsa looked over and continued smiling at Olaf. “I do, Olaf.” She reached over and fixed the festive bow Anna had given him, it was perfect for Elsa’s birthday and the holiday season. “But, after this wonderful party Anna threw for me…I got to thinking about Christmas.”

Olaf’s face brightened. “Oh, Christmas.” He sighed. “Next to summer, it’s my second favorite time of year.”

“I know. And since it’s only a few days off, I came here to think of the perfect present to give Anna.” Elsa sighed, clutching her locket. “Anna has been so wonderful and she’s doing a great job as queen, but…I don’t want to give her just anything this Christmas. I want it to be really special.”

“Oh.” Olaf nodded as he kept smiling. “So, do you have anything in mind?”

“That’s what I was considering when you showed up.” Elsa sighed. “There has to be something good I can get her.” She looked at Olaf. “Since it’s now winter, I thought that maybe Anna would like a snow globe, but I got her one for her birthday a few years ago.”

“Hmm.” Olaf placed a branch hand to his snowy chin. “Well, thinking back to that birthday, um...oh, you could get Anna a new dress.” He gave Elsa a hopeful look.

Elsa’s face brightened. “Ah, a new dress.” She grinned. “I could give Anna a new winter dress that would be perfect for both the holidays and this colder season.”

“Yes, that’s a great idea.” Olaf grinned and chuckled.

But the jubilant expression on Elsa’s face didn’t last. She shook her head. “A dress is a nice start...but it’s not enough.” Elsa waved her hand. “It needs to be something more original, something a lot more special.” She grimaced. “Oh, why can’t I think of anything?”

“Hmm. Something else, but more special and original…” Olaf swayed his head. He then turned his gaze out the window and gasped.

Elsa continued sitting there, a hand pressed against her forehead as she endeavored to think of the perfect gift. “Come on, Elsa, you can do this. It’s just a thoughtful gift. This is Anna after all.” She shook her head. “No, because it’s Anna, it must be something special, something...from the heart. That’s it!” Elsa stood up in a momentary fit of excitement.

“Elsa.”

She blinked as she turned to Olaf. “What is it, Olaf?”

“Look! Look! The sky’s awake!” Olaf pointed to the corner of the window. There in the night canvas, the sky was swirling with the colors of the Northern Lights.

Elsa gave him a focused look. “What did you just say?”

“Uh, I said ‘The Sky’s awake’...I think. I say a lot of random things.” He snickered.

“The sky’s awake…” Elsa repeated Olaf’s words and thought for a moment. She gasped as her mouth fell open. In an instant a flood of childhood memories came to her.

_“Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!” Young Anna cheered as she gave Elsa’s shoulder a vigorous tug._

_“Anna, go back to sleep.” Young Elsa groaned as she cinched up her covers._

_Anna flopped onto Elsa’s back. “I just can’t. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake. So we have to play.”_

Elsa stood there a bit longer. Her opened mouth morphed into a smile as she repeated, “The sky’s awake. Yes, that’s it! Olaf!” She looked at the snowman.

This time, he blinked at her. “What’s it, Elsa?”

“The Northern Lights. I know just what to do for Anna’s Christmas present. And it’s thanks to you saying ‘The sky’s awake.’ It reminded me how Anna used to say that when she saw them at night back when we were little.” Elsa stooped down and scooped Olaf into a hug.

“Ooh, a warm hug. Don’t mind if I do.” He grunted softly as he shared Elsa’s thoughtful gesture. “But, how do the Northern Lights help with Anna’s present?”

Elsa set Olaf back down. “Simple…” She went to tell him, but remembered that the castle walls sometimes have ears. Elsa looked around cautiously, then whispered to Olaf.

His face lit up like the glowing candles on a Christmas tree. “Oh, that’s a prefect idea. Anna’s gonna love it!” Olaf squealed and chuckled.

“Now there’s plenty of time to get everything ready. Oh, this is going to be great.” Elsa bubbled, just like Anna, as she swayed in place.

Olaf gasped. “Oh, I have another thought.” He motioned Elsa to lean down so he could whisper to her.

Elsa leaned down and listened closely to Olaf. Her face brightened even more. “That’s perfect, Olaf. I was also thinking that would be the best way to end Christmas.” Elsa giggled as she flipped a stray hair back into her lengthy tresses.

There was another knock as Elsa’s door, a distinct one Elsa was all too familiar with. Olaf grinned. “I wonder who that could be?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Looks like I was missed.” Elsa chuckled. “Come in Anna.”

The door opened and Anna strolled in. “How’d you guess it was me?”

“Well Olaf is already here, I know your knock and I gather you missed me, even though the party ended what...two hours ago?”

“Yeah, but.” Anna gave her a joyful look. “It doesn’t mean it’s over between, you, me, Kristoff and Sven.” Olaf cleared his throat. “Oh and of course Olaf.” The snowman chuckled.

Elsa smiled. “You know what, Anna. You’re right. Why don’t we enjoy more of my birthday.”

Anna chuckled as she placed an arm around Elsa. “Great. There’s still plenty of cake left. And I think Kristoff wants to challenge you to another game of Chess.”

Elsa’s eyes widened as she looked at Anna. “He wants to play again? Even after last time?”

Anna giggled and just shook her head. “What can I say, he’s a glutton for punishment. Besides, he said he was practicing with Mattias and thinks he’s finally devised a strategy to beat you.”

“Oh, well then.” Elsa’s smile grew. “Let’s not keep him waiting.” She chuckled.

“Right. Come along, Olaf. You won’t want to miss this.” Anna motioned to him.

“I’m right behind you.” Olaf snickered as all three left Elsa’s room. The night wasn’t over yet.

* * * * * *

Christmas had arrived and now so had evening as night fell over Arendelle. Anna roamed the halls of the castle in search of Elsa. From the top floor where their bedrooms lie, to the floor below with the study and meeting rooms and all the way down to the ground floor and the ballroom and banquet hall. Anna found no sign of her sister.

Resting at the bottom of the stairs, Anna caught her breath and tried to figure out where Elsa could be. A cursory survey of the room revealed no sign of her sister. It was then that Anna caught sight of her faithful servant, Kai.

“Good evening, your highness.” Kai bowed to his queen.

“Oh.” Anna smiled and gave him a polite nod. “Hello, Kai. How are you this evening?”

“Good. And how are you, Queen Anna?” Kai shared her infectious warm smile.

“Pretty good. I’d be better if I could find Elsa.” Anna took another fruitless look through the silent banquet hall.

Kai gave her an encouraging look. “I haven’t see your sister for a while, ma’am. But…” He produced a sealed envelope. “I do have a message from Elsa, right here. She wanted me to give it to you as soon as I saw you.”

Excitement bloomed on Anna’s face as she took a few frantic steps toward the majordomo and claimed the letter. “Thank you, Kai.”

“You’re quite welcome.” He smiled.

Anna tore open the envelope and poured over the message within. Her eyes widened, before she looked over at Kai. “If you will excuse me, Kai.” Anna gave him a respectful nod, once again forgetting she was the queen, and took off out of the castle and into the courtyard. She looked around for a moment, then she grinned as she spied the Nokk.

Anna ran over to the water spirit. “Nokk, you _are_ here, just like Elsa’s letter said.”

The Nokk turned his head and gave Anna a respectful nod. He nickered softly, focusing his glowing eyes on the queen.

Anna glanced over the letter again. “Ah, so, I’m supposed to hop on you and you’ll take me to see Elsa...right?”

The Nokk blinked and then nodded. He motioned toward his back. Anna stepped up to him and noticed his body glisten in the pale light of the courtyard. “Oh wow. Elsa frosted you.” She grinned. Then, checking over her pale blue gown, Anna hopped up onto the Nokk’s back. “Guess I’ll have to ride sidesaddle.” She chuckled as she placed her arms around the water spirit’s thick neck. “Okay, take me to Elsa.”

The Nokk glanced back at her and nodded. He let out a spirited whinny as he took off at a quick trot heading for the opened gates. The Nokk’s hooves torn into the layer of fresh snow as he transported them through the streets of Arendelle. In moments, they cleared the town and were on their way to meet up with Elsa.

* * * * * *

The myriad of stars joined the Northern Lights in illuminating the way as the Nokk took Anna into the mountains. Glancing up ahead, Anna soon recognized where she was. “I know where we are. Yeah, the North Mountain.” She gasped as she saw Elsa’s ice palace shimmering under the aurora’s glowing prism “Ah, Elsa must be there.”

The Nokk puffed out a breath as he took them up the gradual slope at the mountain’s foot. Before Anna knew it, they had arrived at the beautiful icy stairs that lead to the majestic ice palace.

The water spirit came to a gentle stop, mere feet from the steps. Anna hopped off and turned to pat the Nokk’s cheek. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

The Nokk gave her a stoic nod, as she made her way toward the steps. Anna puffed out a cold breath that rose in a foggy vapor into the nearly cloudless sky.

“It’s been a while.” Anna chuckled as she started up the glistening stairs. She savored the sights of both the mountain and Elsa’s palace as she ascended the steps.

Anna arrived at the top and stood before the elegant double doors. She reached up and gave a firm knock. Anna wedged her lower lip between her teeth. Even though her days of closed doors were over, there was a nagging part of her that still expected to hear a familiar, “Go away, Anna,” to come bellowing from behind those doors.

Instead, the doors parted and behind them stood the hulking Marshmallow. The towering snowman greeted Anna, a cheerful smile on his face. “Hi, Anna. We’ve been expecting you.”

“Hello, Marshmallow. Ooh.” She looked closer at him. “I see Elsa has you all dressed up for Christmas.” Anna giggled. “I like your bow, it matches everything in the palace.” She smiled.

Marshmallow grinned. “Thank you.” He let out a rolling laugh. “Please come inside. Elsa is this way.” The stout snowman motioned to her with one of his massive hands.

The smile remained on Anna’s face as she stepped inside. The ice palace was just as beautiful as she remembered, only now it had been decorated for Christmas. The frozen fountain was still there at the center of the two curving sets of stairs, which climbed into the upper level. They shown in the light of the icy chandelier that looked down from above. It gave the illusion that the newly added tree and garlands had their own glow. Anna turned to Marshmallow. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun.” He chuckled as he walked back to the entrance.

Anna smiled as she saw a group of snowgies chase after him, giggling and grinning as they ran.

She started up the icy stairs, happy that this time she could really soak in the serenity of Elsa’s palace. Anna reached the top and took a moment to enjoy the view below and a closer look at the chandelier. “Beautiful.” She smiled, then made her way toward the balcony. There, Anna saw Elsa standing at the double doors. “Elsa!” She darted off toward her sister.

Elsa greeted Anna with a warm smile. “Anna, you made it.”

The two shared a tender hug. “Of course I did.” Anna looked at Elsa, happiness brimmed in her teal eyes. She chuckled. “Though I was surprised to get a message from Kai and then end up riding the Nokk all the way here.”

Elsa tittered. “Yes well, this year I wanted to give you a very special and thoughtful present.”

Anna blinked, while giving Elsa a puzzled look. “You mean none of the gifts I opened this morning were from you?”

“Well.” Elsa wedged her lower lip between her teeth. “Not exactly. Some were, but they weren’t my true gift to you.”

Anna’s face lit up. “You mean I still have presents?”

Elsa nodded. “Yes. If you’ll follow me out to the balcony.” She placed her arm around Anna.

“Okay.” Anna smiled. “But I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble.” She snickered as she looked Elsa’s way. “I mean, I love presents as much as the next person...but I find it more rewarding to give than receive.”

“I know, Anna. That’s why after the gifts you’ve given me every year and then the wonderful birthday party you threw for me a few days ago.” Elsa smiled and gave Anna a thoughtful look. “I wanted to do something unique, something better this year.”

“But what could it…” Anna looked as Elsa opened the doors to the balcony. She gasped. “Elsa...what’s all this?” Anna’s mouth fell open as she panned her head around.

There was a large circular stack of ice blocks and at its center was a crackling fire. Just a little past it, there was a small table with a kettle, mugs and a tiered rack loaded with sweets.

Elsa smiled as she looked at Anna. “This is just a little something I put together. Oh and look at the railing.”

Anna followed Elsa’s pointing hand and saw a long icy bench, which was draped with a warm purple blanket covered with three dark green pine trees at its center and a border of matching trees along its edge. “Oh wow. Is all this for me?” Anna blinked as she turned to Elsa.

Elsa chuckled. “Of course. And look above you.”

Anna panned her head up. She blinked again. “Is that a dome...it kind of reminds me of a giant snow globe.”

“That’s because I got the idea from a snow globe. I made this ice dome to keep the cold mountain wind out so the fire could keep things a bit warmer.” Elsa chuckled as she cocked her head at Anna. “Not every one can be like me and not mind the cold.” She smiled.

Anna smiled back. “Oh, sis. You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“But, wait, there’s more.”

“There’s more?” Anna chuckled as the excitement continued to beam from her eyes.

Elsa nodded. “Oh yes.” She patted Anna’s shoulder. “Uh, you have more than one of this dress, right?”

Anna nodded. “Yeah.” She smirked. “What are you up to?”

“What?” Elsa grinned as she held up her hands. “I’m not up to anything...just this.” Elsa’s hands swirled with magic as she held one out. The magic sparkles flew to Anna’s feet and then began encircling her to the top of her head. Her dress fluttered a little as did her long ginger locks. In an instant, Anna’s dress had turned a lovely shade of dark green. The goats remained along the edge of her dress’s skirt but had turned a shimmery blue and were now joined with matching snowflakes. The neckline now had the same color and pattern, and along the back of Anna’s new dress, a sparkling purple pine tree appeared at the center of her back. It was accompanied with four blue snowflakes. Elsa smiled. “What do you think?”

Anna looked herself over. Her eyes and her mouth widened. “Oh wow…” She looked at Elsa, shocked and delighted. “A new dress for me?”

Elsa nodded and continued to smile. “Yes. Do you like it?”

Anna’s mouth hung open for another moment or two. “Like it? Elsa, I love it!” She ran over to her sister and gave her a big hug. But Anna’s excitement didn’t stop there. As Elsa return Anna’s hug, her dress began to swirl with her icy magic.

Elsa looked at Anna, glee in her blue eyes. “I’m glad you like it. Now...what do you think of mine?”

Anna’s eyes remained wide as she saw Elsa’s dress change. It went from dark blue to a deep purple with the same shimmering silver accents, but the organza cape now had a combination of goats, snowflakes and at its center a matching pine tree.

“Oh Elsa, yours is just as festive. Mmm and mine is so warm.” Anna hugged Elsa again. “You’re the best sister.”

Elsa giggled. “Only because I have a wonderful sister like you that helped make me the best.” She smiled again.

Anna smiled back. “This is so nice. I know I’ve said this plenty of times now, but I’m so glad we can do things like this...as sisters.”

“Yeah.” Elsa chuckled. “Come on, have a seat on the bench. Did you want any treats or something warm to drink?”

“Mmm, maybe later. Right now, I’d just enjoy sitting down and having a chance to talk.”

“Okay.”

Elsa glanced over her shoulder and nodded, before she and Anna walked over to the bench and sat down. Anna perked up and gave a listen. “Do I hear...music?”

(Optional musical accompaniment - https://tinyurl.com/ycebkubm)

Elsa nodded. “Yes. I met up with Oaken in town the other day and when he learned of my plans for your presents, he insisted his family serenade us.” Elsa looked toward the double doors as Oaken and two of his family members played. “It turns out they all play string instruments.”

Anna gave a closer listen. She was able to discern the sounds of a violin, harp and cello. “Ah I can hear it. Wow, that’s such a beautiful and soulful melody. I never realized how talented Oaken and his family are.” Anna chuckled.

“I know. Now, there’s just one more thing.” Elsa grinned.

Anna gave Elsa an incredulous look. “There can’t possibly be more, can there?”

“Just one little thing.” Elsa held her hand toward the sky. “Look up and just a little to the left. Tell me...do you see anything?”

Anna made a funny face. “See anything? Hmm, let me take a look…” She followed Elsa’s hand skyward and her mouth dropped open, before turning into a jubilant smile. There she took in the sight of the swirling colors of the Aurora Borealis. “Hey. The sky’s awake!” Anna giggled. “You planned all of this, didn’t you?”

Elsa gave her a shy look. “Well, I had a little help from Olaf.” She smiled.

“Of course. Olaf. So that’s what he was doing when I found him in your room the night of your party.”

“Yeah.” Elsa chuckled. “He was just as happy to help make your Christmas presents extra special this year.”

“And I have you to thank for Olaf as well.” Anna placed a loving hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “Music, the Northern Lights, this new dress...and time to just sit and spend together.”

“Mm-hmm.” Elsa nodded.

“Elsa, you’ve truly outdone yourself this year.” Anna’s smile grew even larger. “Thank you.”

Elsa gripped Anna’s hand. “Just returning the favor after all those thoughtful things you did over the years.”

“Just wait till I tell Kristoff.” Anna giggled. “He thought you might be planning something. But I told him he was just imagining things.” Anna sighed. “Best Christmas yet…”

“Since we opened up the gates?” Elsa smiled as she glanced Anna’s way.

“Yeah.” Anna craned her head up and savored the swirling colors of the vibrant aurora. She turned to Elsa. “You know something, Elsa?”

Elsa looked over at Anna. “What is it?”

“Since I became queen, it’s been awhile since I was able to just slip away like this.” Anna giggled. “I’m really glad you planned all of this.”

Elsa smiled at Anna. “Me too.” She sighed happily. “The sky’s awake, there’s music and…” Elsa pointed her head toward the tiered trays of treats. “Chocolate.” She grinned.

Anna perked up. “Ooh, some chocolate sounds good.” She cooed.

“Come on then.” Elsa giggled as they rose from the bench and dashed over to the table of goodies.

* * * * * *

Elsa and Anna had returned to the bench after getting some treats from the table. They were still enjoying the Northern Lights and sipping from the hot cocoa in their mugs.

Anna took another sip, then smiled over at Elsa. “This sure was a great evening. I don’t see how this Christmas can get any better.”

“Oh?” Elsa gave Anna a sly look.

Anna blinked. “What’s that look for? Unless…” She shook her head. “No, you can’t possibly have anything else planned for tonight.”

Elsa placed a hand over her mouth and let out a rolling giggle. “Oh, but I do, Anna.” She smiled. “We need to head back to Arendelle.” Elsa rose to her feet and held out her hand.

“Oh wow, you’re serious.” Anna quickly downed the last of her hot chocolate. Then she nabbed Elsa’s hand and stood to join her. “So how are we going to get there?”

Elsa took their mugs and set them on the table. “Come on.” She motioned to her sister.

“All right.” Anna smiled. Then, as they passed Oaken and his two family members, Anna waved. “Hey, thanks for the music. You and your family were great.”

Oaken grinned. “Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed our playing.”

Elsa smiled, then tugged on Anna’s arm. “Come on, Anna.”

“Gotta go.” Anna waved.

“Okay. See you back in town. Bye-bye!” Oaken waved as the sisters disappeared into the palace.

Elsa led Anna back inside and down all the stairs to the frozen fountain below. From there, they made it back to the entrance and its large double doors. Marshmallow opened the way and saw them out.

He waved to the sisters as they went racing by. “Bye, Elsa, bye, Anna!”

“Bye!” Elsa waved in brief and Anna just giggled as they ran past Marshmallow.

The sisters left the palace and went down the large set of icy stairs. There at the bottom of the steps, Anna saw the Nokk, still frosted, but there was something else with him. Her face lit up again as she looked at Elsa. “A sleigh?”

Elsa nodded. “Mm-hmm. I made it while Marshmallow showed you in. And, look...warm blankets for the trip back to Arendelle.”

Anna walked up to the sleigh. “Elsa this is amazing. I was wondering how we’d get back to the kingdom.” She chuckled as she turned back. “You just keep making this night better and better.”

Elsa chuckled softly. “Come on.” The Nokk looked over at them and nickered.

Anna got into the sleigh and sat down. Elsa followed, taking a seat beside her. “Now let me see.” Anna looked down and grabbed the thick beautiful blanket. It was a pretty dark blue and adorned with large and small snowflakes. “Oh, did you want any of the blanket, Elsa?”

“Sure.” Elsa took some of the blanket and joined Anna in bundling up. “Mmm, this is nice.”

Anna blinked. “But I thought the cold doesn’t bother you?”

“It doesn’t. Come on, Anna. Just because I don’t mind the cold, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy bundling up and being warm.” Elsa smiled.

“Good point.” Anna laughed. Then she took a closer look at the Nokk. “Elsa?”

Elsa savored the blanket before looking Anna’s way. “Yeah, Anna?”

“Did you put bells on the Nokk?”

“Yes.” Elsa smiled.

Anna grinned. “That’s so festive. I love the bells on horses that pull sleighs or in this case, the Nokk.”

Elsa placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “I know, I remembered that and the other reason I put the bells on was so if anyone crosses our path, they can hear us coming.”

Anna’s mouth fell open. “Oh, you’re right. Sleighs are quiet on their own.”

“Mm-hmm. But the added benefit as you said, _is_ that they’re festive. And best of all, I checked with the Nokk. He didn’t mind. Right?” Elsa looked over at he spirit.

He shook his head and nickered at them. Anna chuckled. “So, are we ready then?”

“Of course.” Elsa looked to the Nokk. “We’re all set.”

The Nokk nodded as he let out a spirited whiny. Then, he reared up and started off at a strong trot, pulling the glistening sleigh behind him. They made their way down the North Mountain’s slope and in a matter of seconds were at the bottom, heading for the snow-capped forest.

Anna glanced around, taking in the wintry night scenery. “Elsa this is wonderful.”

Elsa chuckled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying our sleigh ride.”

Anna giggled. “Yes, a one Nokk open sleigh.”

“Anna.” Elsa just laughed. Then she looked over. “Do you have enough blanket.”

“Mm-hmm. Plenty.”

It was then that Anna’s attention was drawn to their left. Her eyes widened as she noticed Marshmallow trucking along beside their sleigh, pulling a rather large one of his own. Anna studied the sleigh and was met with a familiar, “Hoo-hoo!”

“Hey, Oaken!” Anna smiled and waved.

“We’re heading back to Arendelle too.” He smiled at the sisters.

Anna nodded, then looked over at Elsa. “Hey, how _did_ Oaken really find out about your plans?”

Elsa tittered. “Olaf told him when he asked why we were in town, it happened while I was picking up the treats.”

“Oh.” Anna laughed. “I might have guessed.” She glanced over at Marshmallow and Oaken and then back to Elsa. “Elsa, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” She gave her sister a look.

Elsa grinned. “Yes.” She waved to Oaken. “Hey, we’ll race you back to Arendelle.”

“Okay.” Oaken grinned as he turned his head toward Marshmallow. “You up for a little race, big guy?”

Marshmallow’s smile grew. “Yeah!”

Elsa nodded. “All right then.” She turned her eyes to the Nokk. “Nokk, you know what to do.” He looked back at Elsa and nickered. Then, turning his head forward, the Nokk let out a determined whinny and broke out into rapid trot and soon vanished into the sprawling woods ahead of them.

Marshmallow kept trucking along, while Oaken looked at his two family members and just blinked.

* * * * * *

The sound of jingling bells filled the air as the Nokk pulled into Arendelle. The streets were still white and some had the tracks of other sleighs still dug into their flaky surfaces. Anna leaned back and enjoyed the festive sight of Arendelle decorated for Christmas.

“The town looks beautiful, doesn’t it, Elsa?”

Elsa nodded. “It sure does, Anna. Ah, here we are the castle.”

Anna’s mouth dropped open as she discovered the townspeople had gathered. She looked over at Elsa. “You knew about this too?”

“Well, we were going to have a party for the entire town anyway. You know the holiday dinner, but everyone liked the idea of waiting just a little later. So now, it’s a feast and a party.” Elsa held her hand up at the castle.

“But, Elsa, I thought you didn’t like big parties.” Anna blinked.

Elsa waved a dismissing hand. “Oh, that was the old me. Besides, this is for you Anna, and the people of Arendelle.”

Anna’s face glowed with delight as the Nokk brought there sleigh to a smooth stop. Elsa threw back the blanket and reached for Anna’s hand.

“Elsa, you really, really outdid yourself this year.” Anna giggled.

“Come on, everyone’s waiting in the courtyard.”

Elsa led Anna into the courtyard. The people were all there and the place seemed decorated even more vibrantly than before Anna left for Elsa’s palace.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf walked up to the sisters. Kristoff smiled as he held his lute. “So, did you enjoy your Christmas, Anna?”

“I sure did. But it’s about to get even better because... _when we’re together_ …” Anna began.

Elsa, Kristoff and the rest of the town joined in. “ _I could stay forever, and when we’re together_ …”

Anna smiled brightly as everyone stood close. “ _It’s my favorite time of year!_ ”

_**The End** _ ****


End file.
